


private show

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “I’m a big fan, miss Maizono,” Tenko said, still quite struck by the idol, who giggled.“There’s no need to be so formal,” she said, “you can just call me Sayaka.”
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: dr: 1 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	private show

**Author's Note:**

> here’s something a little different: this fic was a request/suggestion from user HinataSnow. i really liked your idea and sincerely hope i did it justice and that you like it! and whoever else reads this, i hope you like it, too!

* * *

Tenko sat on the edge of the bed, the anticipation of what she was about to experience making her bounce excitedly a bit in her spot. She was backstage at the show of one of her favourite performers and idols, personally called back due to the idol learning through a mutual friend that she was a big fan. Even more special than being called back to her dressing room, Tenko thought, was that she’d been told to strip down once she was comfortable in the dressing room, and to wait for the idol to come back to see her after the show for a special private performance.

The getting nude request had been a little weird at first to Tenko, but the way the idol had smiled at her had made her finally agree to it.

She had been waiting for what felt like ages, each little noise from outside the room that her ears picked up making her heart leap in her chest and make her think it was time to meet her idol, but alas. She had tried to amuse herself by looking around the spacious dressing room (decorated with various posters of the idol group), and the many outfits used for performances hanging on a rack in the corner of the room, and it had worked for a while, but now that she’d seen everything, she was getting bored and anxious for the big moment to come.

And finally, it did.

The door unlocked and opened slightly, and the far away sounds of fans screaming her name floated into the room. Tenko’s heart leaped in her chest as her idol quickly pushed her way into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned to Tenko as she brushed her dress off a bit with her hands, in an attempt to still look presentable after a performance, and smiled at her. 

Tenko tried not to just stare like a degenerate male, but seeing the idol’s striking beauty up close caused her mouth to gape a bit. The amount of cleavage that Sayaka was sporting from the cut in the front of her dress was not helping matters much, either. Sometimes she truly forgot how much of a gift girls were. 

“Hi, you must be Tenko,” the idol said, coming over to the bed and making Tenko shake her head to clear her head a bit. Tenko nodded, reaching her hand out. 

“I’m a big fan, miss Maizono,” Tenko said, still quite struck by the idol, who giggled. 

“There’s no need to be so formal,” she said, “you can just call me Sayaka.”

“Sayaka,” Tenko repeated. “As I said, I’m a big fan. Kaede probably told you that already, though.” 

“I appreciate it,” Sayaka said with a nod, “and I see you did what I asked you to.”

Tenko looked confused at her words for a moment, before realizing what Sayaka meant, and blushing slightly as she remembered she’d just met her idol while completely in the nude. She didn’t have a lot of time to think about it, however, as Sayaka’s hands immediately reached for her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing them slightly. Her fingers brushed over Tenko’s nipples, and Tenko opened her mouth, not sure what even would have come out, before she was quieted by a kiss on the lips from Sayaka. The kiss instantly turned passionate, with the idol’s tongue darting into her mouth. Surprised but not too unfamiliar with this, Tenko passionately kissed her back, as she felt herself being pushed back onto the fluffy bed she’d been sitting on. Her hands came up to grab at Sayaka’s chest, but since she was unable to get under her dress, she would have to be satisfied with just feeling her up over the fabric, and did so as they continued making out.

While one of Sayaka’s hands continued squeezing Tenko’s breast, her other hand slowly began trailing down, over Tenko’s tummy, and eventually down between her spread legs to prod at her already wet core. Tenko let out a little gasp into Sayaka’s mouth, who broke the kiss and pulled away from Tenko a bit then.

“I might be moving a little fast, but can I tell you a secret?” she asked, her face inches from Tenko’s, who nodded. 

“I’m not wearing anything under my dress,” Sayaka whispered, the words just for Tenko, whose eyes widened at the implications. Sayaka pulled back from being so close to Tenko’s face, moving to straddle Tenko’s legs and giving a little wiggle of her hips. Tenko was still trying to process Sayaka’s words, but the tiny grinding movements from Sayaka were not lost to her.

“You’re...so during your show…” 

Tenko let Sayaka’s words sink in as she brought her hands in front of her to fidget with her fingers, unable to believe what she was hearing, but becoming more turned on from the implications by the moment.

“I felt like changing things up a little bit for tonight’s show since I knew I was meeting a fan afterwards, so I went with no panties and a special little toy for some extra pleasure.” 

Tenko watched as Sayaka climbed off of her lap and lifted the skirt of her dress, raising her leg up to rest on the bed, giving Tenko a view under her skirt. She immediately saw that Sayaka wasn’t kidding about not wearing any panties, but she was more interested in what Sayaka was about to show her.

A small, rubber ‘o’ ring on a string was hanging out a few inches from between Sayaka’s nether lips. Sayaka reached down and slid her finger into the ring, before giving it a gentle tug. With an almost inaudible but incredibly arousing squelching noise, Tenko watched as two little plastic balls that were connected by a string slid one after another out of Sayaka. A long, clear strand of arousal clung to the balls, dangling a moment before dripping off. Sayaka held them up to show Tenko.

“They’re called ‘pleasure balls’, and they have little round weights inside of them that move when I do, which makes dancing around on stage a lot more fun than it already is,” Sayaka explained. “The feeling of them moving inside of me while I’m performing makes me really wet and turned on, which I thought would be perfect for tonight.”

Tenko gaped again as Sayaka climbed back onto Tenko’s lap, breaking the silence and moving them along by bringing their faces together and back into a kiss. One of Tenko’s hands instinctively shot down between Sayaka’s legs, rubbing at her slick entrance, teasing her and making her breathe little moans into her mouth. Before Tenko had managed to slip her fingers inside of her though, Sayaka pulled away slightly to gently nibble at Tenko’s lip, effectively stopping her. She slowly pulled her mouth away, but her forehead still rested against Tenko’s.

“Wait,” Sayaka breathed heavily, “that’s nice, but there’s something else I want you to do.” 

Tenko cocked an eyebrow; whatever she had planned must have been good, because Sayaka gave a wink as she pulled away completely, crawling off the bed. She walked over to her dresser, making a little show out of it as she sashayed across the room. Tenko couldn’t see what she was after, but she did get a nice view of Sayaka’s ass under her skirt. 

“I think you’re going to like this,” Sayaka said in a sing-song voice as if she could feel Tenko’s eyes on her, but she was still turned away from Tenko. Tenko could hear various things rattling around in the drawer (including the momentary muted buzz of what she thought was a vibrator that Sayaka quickly took care of), but had absolutely no idea what Sayaka was about to surprise her with.

Tenko’s eyes widened as Sayaka finally turned back around and she got a look at the object in her hands. It caused her to blush a bit. Sayaka was holding a medium sized, pink strap-on dildo and matching harness. Tenko looked up to meet Sayaka’s eyes questioningly; there was no question that she was interested in using it with her (even if it was a fake dick), but her eyes begged the silent but obvious question of who would be the giver and who would be the receiver. 

“It’s up to you,” Sayaka replied coolly, as if she could tell exactly what Tenko was thinking. “I’d be fine with either, because whoever gives also receives thanks to this special addition on it.” 

She turned it over in her hands, and hidden under the base of the toy was a small bullet vibrator sewn into a little hidden pocket, clearly meant for the wearer. 

“I like to switch it up with whoever I’m sleeping with when I use it,” she continued, as if it would help Tenko decide (and probably in an attempt to turn her on more). “But this ensures that neither go without pleasure.” 

“I’ll wear it,” Tenko finally said, a little shiver of excitement shooting down her spine at the words. Using a strap-on with a girl was a long-time goal that she was finally about to cross off of her sex to-do list. Sayaka grinned at Tenko, pleased with her answer, quickly handing off the strap on to her. She stood by to help in case Tenko needed help with putting it on, but Tenko knew what to do, pulling the harness up her legs and making sure to get the special addition right where it was supposed to go at her crotch. Feeling a bit braver, she thrust her hips forward a bit once the thing was in position as a test, and Sayaka chuckled. 

“That’s good, but save it for me, okay?” 

Nodding and feeling a bit braver at this whole thing, Tenko offered to help her back into the position she’d been in before, but before she lay down, Sayaka reached for the toy. Pleasantly surprised when she suddenly flipped a tiny switch and the tiny vibrator came to life against her, Tenko was growing more excited about the encounter by the moment. Sayaka then turned around to grab a few pillows from behind her and positioned them behind herself, before laying herself back on the bed. 

She spread her legs a bit, before saying, “I’d love to have you do as you wish with me while I’m still wearing this, but you have to promise to be careful since this is my favorite outfit, got it?” 

Tenko nodded, and was rewarded with Sayaka spreading her legs as much as possible while still wearing her dress. It gave her a nice view of the idol’s shaved pussy and slick nether lips, which Sayaka reached down and spread with her fingers in hopes of encouraging the girl more.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she said with a teasing voice, and Tenko nodded, positioning herself between Sayaka’s legs. She had an idea about how to proceed, but had never actually done this before. Tenko grabbed the toy and held it with one hand, for the moment ignoring the fact that she was more or less handling a dick, guiding it to Sayaka’s slick core. A mix of guiding with her hands and pushing slowly with her hips succeeded in the tip of it breaching her entrance, and Tenko looked up to Sayaka’s face melt into an expression of pleasure as the head settled just inside her, letting out a little moan. 

Tenko didn’t let herself linger for too long before gently pushing the toy more into her idol; a quarter, half, nearly to the base, the toy slicking up with her juices as she went, until she had pushed forward inside of Sayaka the whole way, her body resting on top of hers, and the light vibrations from the vibrator probably felt by both of them. Tenko looked up to Sayaka’s face again once she was fully inside her, concerned, but she merely smiled back at her. 

“It’s okay, please keep going,” she said, and Tenko nodded. She slowly pulled back out of her, spikes of arousal shooting through her as Sayaka began moaning lightly, before repeating the process, gaining a bit of momentum this time. Trusting her hips, she slowly built up a rhythm from what felt right, and what seemed to be working. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, but seeing Sayaka’s heaving chest as she sped up slightly gave her an idea. Tenko reached forward to rub at her nipples from over her dress, the little nubs eventually becoming visible under Sayaka’s dress. 

She watched as one of Sayaka’s hands slid down, over her belly and between her legs, starting to rub her clit to double her pleasure. Now, on top of seeing the admittedly arousing sight of a dildo connected to herself entering and exiting her lover for the night’s nether regions, Tenko was treated to the sight of Sayaka playing with herself underneath her, and the rising sounds of her moans. The tiny vibrator working against her own clit was merely the topping on the cake, and Tenko felt herself edging closer and closer with it, but wanted to try to make Sayaka finish again before letting herself go, which didn’t seem like it’d be too much of a problem.

“T-Tenko, I’m…”

Sayaka moaned as she continued rubbing at her clit, squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her head back. Her moans rose as Tenko increased her speed a bit, the fake dick nearly sliding completely out of Sayaka a few times. 

“I’m gonna…” 

She arched her back under Tenko as she came, screaming out her pleasure. The occasional addition of Tenko’s name amidst the loud moans from Sayaka only helped with Tenko’s pleasure, but somehow she resisted, intent on Sayaka’s pleasure at the moment. 

Once Sayaka had calmed down under her, Tenko gave her a moment before pulling out of her, the toy now slick with her juices and the little vibrator still buzzing away. Sayaka looked up to Tenko, her face now a lovely flushed shade, and smiled. 

“That was great! You’re really good at that,” she said, before moving to sit up on her knees. “But I think it’s your turn now.”

Her hands reached for the strap-on, unbuckling the clasps on Tenko’s hips, catching it as it disconnected from her before tossing it to the side of the bed. 

“Lay back,” she said, moving to change positions with the other girl so she was now laying against the pile of pillows on Sayaka’s bed. Even though they had already gone through one round of sex, Tenko was a little bashful as Sayaka gently spread her legs for her and settled on her stomach between them, eager to return the favor. Settling in as she wrapped her hands around her thighs, Tenko swallowed a little nervously as Sayaka leaned her head down; all the previous confidence from when she was in the previous position was gone as the roles were reversed, but she knew she just had to relax and trust her, she seemed to know what she was doing.

The sensation of another girl’s wet tongue teasing her between her legs immediately caused her to throw her head back right away, the sensations hitting her like a truck. This was like nothing she’d ever felt before, easily rivaling masturbating, and it only got better as it progressed. Sayaka’s tongue flicked and licked across Tenko’s little nub, and each movement drew a whimper from Tenko’s throat. While normally quiet during any self pleasure act, it was a little embarrassing how loud Tenko found herself getting, but the fact that it felt so good made up for it. And the fact that Sayaka was so good at it helped, as well.

“Right there, don’t stop, please,” she felt herself say, a particularly good move from her causing Tenko to gasp at the end of her sentence. Sayaka seemed to have no intentions whatsoever to, and Tenko felt herself steadily get closer, already nearly there from the little treat of the vibrator that had been attached to the strap-on.

To mix things up a bit more, Sayaka unhooked one of her arms from around Tenko’s hips and brought her hand up and between her legs to join her busy mouth in pleasuring Tenko, now teasing Tenko’s entrance with her fingertips as she continued sucking on her clit. The fingers slowly poked inside of Tenko, and Sayaka gently curled her fingers a bit, feeling Tenko’s warm, wet walls clench around her fingers. Sayaka’s treatment was driving her crazy, and the combination of these two made Tenko arch her back, and she blocked everything else out as she zeroed in on the finish line.

Tenko’s end came when Sayaka’s questing fingers curled up to rub against the sweet spot just inside her, and she gasped as it happened. The pleasure caused her to just let go, and with a small exclamation of her idol’s name, she felt the sheets under her suddenly get wet as she squirted a bit. Sayaka she didn’t seem to mind this, and almost seemed intent on to try to make Tenko do it again as her fingers picked up pumping again, making the aftershocks last a bit longer. It didn’t end up happening, but when she was finally done, Sayaka took her time pulling away. 

Once she had settled down from her orgasm, Tenko looked down, face pleasantly flushed, just as Sayaka brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the slick away, grinning as she did. The act was almost enough to get Tenko going again (as she always liked to lick her own fingers clean after masturbating), but the cherry on top of everything was the two lingering kisses that Sayaka left on Tenko’s inner thighs just before she pulled away from her completely. She came back up to lay right next to Tenko, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

“Thanks,” she told her, laying her head back on the pillow once more. “That was a fun roleplay.” 

“You seemed really into it,” Sayaka said with a giggle. “Especially with being so formal at the beginning.”

“I mean, you  _ said _ I was pretending to meet my idol, so I had to set the scene properly,” Tenko said. Sayaka snuggled in close, and Tenko wrapped an arm around her to pull her in closer. 

“We should do that again sometime, it really was a lot of fun,” Sayaka said. Tenko leaned over to kiss the top of Sayaka’s head, completely in agreement with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and sorry i still don’t know how to write endings, lol.


End file.
